Secrets
by Kristan Ele
Summary: There are things that are always hidden deep within our pasts twisting the truths of our future until we don't know who we are anymore. NOT AN UPDATE: AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So normal disclaimer, I don't own anything related to the actual Harry Potter story written by J.K. Rowling but there might be characters that pop up that may belong to me. This is also my first story that I am writing so sorry if it's slow or gets off topic. This is a prologue that should explain some of the changes I made to the lives of Hermione and Harry.

* * *

><p>She was a princess trapped in the grand, dark castle of her father's own little world by herself. It was a lonely fate, never knowing when her father would return to the mansion or where her mother had gone in the first place but she was always happy to see her uncle who often came to visit with her father. Her uncle was quite a serious man at first glance with his sharp black eyes and greasy black hair. One could never tell that he enjoyed teaching and cared quite deeply for the innocent minded. Sadly his visits stopped long before her father's.<p>

Before she reached the age of one she learned to stand on her own after falling so many times chasing after her father. He was a man of great mystery, short and curly black hair with loving amber eyes that looked down on her. His skin was pale and his smiles crooked but he was always so warm. He would be home for one morning and vanish later with the sun, leaving her in the dark of the night. Some days he didn't come back at all but he always brought back a present.

A year later she taught herself to read hoping it would help her find a way to keep her father with her or help her escape the walls of the home she lived in. She kept to herself in the vast library that her father had thought she would enjoy, the words, they brought her comfort. Their stories of fact and fiction and of creatures who roamed the Earth hand in hand with humans. Those books that gave her words of wisdom gave her courage. Days later she gathered up the courage to open the main doors.

It had been many months since she had last seen or heard from her father. With small shaking hands she gripped the crystal doorknob. This was her chance, the chance that would start her own life story, one that did not include her trapped in a mansion where no light poured into. In slight hesitation her father's words fluttered through her mind.

"Never, ever try to leave this house without me Hermione. The outside world isn't safe for you to be in yet." His voice back then was grim but full of worry. Casting her fears away she turned the knob halfway clockwise before it stopped. Pulling back, the door would not budge. With a sigh she stepped away from the door. About to try again she flinched when she heard an unexpected sound coming from the door.

"ALOHOMORA!" followed by a snap of a lock and the doors being swung open. Winds blew the black robes of the two guests towards her. An old man stepped towards her and hesitantly knelt to her eye level. His powder blue eyes shone brightly behind the sliver frames of his glasses. The other figure also moved closer. Familiar black eyes looked down at her.

"'ncle Servus?" her voice quivered from not using it in a while and the shock she felt at seeing her uncle unexpectedly.

"Hermione, nice to see you." He greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Hello there little one, we've been looking forward to seeing you for a long time. My name is Professor Dumbledore." The old man said kindly, his eyes glittering with an odd emotion, hope.

"Wat happning 'ncle Servus? Ares 'addy?" Hermione questioned, not seeing her father anywhere in sight.

"You must come with us quickly Hermione, your father is no longer with us. I believe you know what I mean when I say that he has passed." Serverus tried to say in the kindest way he knew how to. His hand was outreached and waiting for her to go along with them. Tears streamed down her cheeks, though Hermione didn't know why. So instead she just grabbed ahold of Serverus' hand and walked through the doors of the mansion without a glance back, finally free of the walls that once held her.

* * *

><p>(Harry's Side)<p>

It was a cold and dark night, clouds had settled over the moon blocking out what little light would have normally shone the path towards the lone house on Godric's Hollow. From the living room where a faint light could be seen through the curtains James sat comfortably on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. Lily had gone up the stairs to tuck their son in. It amazed James that barely four years from graduating Hogwarts he had settled into hiding with the love of his live and their precious son.

Harry James Potter born merely a year ago was the reason why they had moved here to Godric's Hollow, the safety of their family was at stake.

Suddenly a small clicking sound could be heard, as if the front door had unlocked itself. Standing up with wand in hand James watched for the first sight of a possible intruder. A cloak of black suddenly turned to face him. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off. Just go!" James shouted valiantly blocking the staircase from the Dark Lord.

"Hello James, it's been a while hasn't it?" Voldemort hissed stepping closer towards the stairs. "I had been very disappointed when you and Lily had refused my earlier invitation, shame that now you'll have to die along with your family."

Before he could utter even the beginning of his first spell Voldemort pointed his wand and stated with boredom "**Avada Kedavra.**"

Lily watched from the top of the staircase and forced her tears back but couldn't help the sobs that were clawing at her throat.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him! Take me instead!" Lily cried hysterically as Voldemort stepped closer towards her and Harry.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" Voldemort declared pulling out his wand. Lily turned around and ran back into the bedroom locking the door behind her. Lily ran towards the crib with all her heart hoping to make it there before any harm was done to her only son.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily smiled as she felt the spell consume her and dropped to the floor. A small frown grew on the Dark Lord's face as he walked closer to the infant. Raising his wand to the forehead of the last Potter, he uttered his last spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Soon the room was filled with a green light and a short cry of pain.

The Dark Lord fumbled backwards toward the wall, his whole body wracking with pain. Mustering what was left of his energy he glared toward the child before apparating away from the house, wounds too great to cast another spell.

"JAMES! LILY!"

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since the death of the Potters but the news had already spread around the world of their death and the destruction of the Dark Lord. Celebration was held around every corner of the world, both magical and muggle. Althea and Jason Granger unaware of anything just sat in their living room watching the flames of the fireplace crackle as they held each other. Their hope for children was shattered earlier in the day after their doctor had just confirmed their greatest fears. Althea was infertile. Jason knew that besides her dream of becoming a successful dentist which she had already accomplished she wished to have a family with him. Her frame was still shacking slightly as small sobs wracked her body. A few quiet knocks sounded suddenly from the door.<p>

"I wonder who that could be, at such a time too." Althea sat up and wiped her tears away not letting go of Jason's hand as they walked towards the door. Swinging the door open the couple was meet with an elder man smiling kindly at them with a cat watching them expectedly at his side.

"Good evening, you must be the Grangers I believe. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I do apologize for intruding on you at such a time." he stated. Jason and Althea relaxed slightly, the man had a calming presence.

"What can we do for you Mr. Dumbledore?" Mr. Granger asked holding his wife closely to himself.

"I do believe that you were both graduates of Beauxbatons? Therefore I can assume that what I hope to disclose to you will come to hardly of any surprise." Both looked shocked as Dumbledore smiled at them. Detaching from her husband Althea made room for Dumbledore to step into their home.

"Please come inside, I believe this conversation is made for behind closed doors, non?" Dumbledore just shook his head slightly.

"Thank you but I will be quick. Over the past twenty four hours we have gained custody over two infant children due to unfortunate circumstances. We believe that being raised in your care would be in their best interests because of your separation away from the wizarding world." The Grangers couldn't believe the chance they were being offered. Children! Little feet to scamper around the house and laughter to light the rooms. It was too good to be true.

"So where are the children?" Althea was nervous with excitement. Jason smiled at his wife mouthing a quick thank you to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid should be here with them soon." Dumbledore answered just as the sound of a loud engine roared in the night. A flying motorcycle landed right in front of the driveway. The driver was a big man with long shaggy locks and a long shaggy beard.

"E'llo 'ere sorry 'm late, 'ad a bit of trouble with 'ermione wakin early." the giant of a man laughed. Placing the two year old on steady ground he reached for the bundle that was also nestled at his front.

"This 'er is 'ermione, a of a shy lass and the lad in the bundle is 'arry." Hagrid introduced as they walked up to the Grangers and Dumbledore who welcomed their arrival. Jason picked up Harry from a slightly crying Hagrid while Althea knelt down as Hermione made her way to her.

"Hello Hermione, we're so very happy to meet you and Harry. Merlin, we're so thankful." Althea whimpered with tears glistening in her eyes. Hermione felt a small amount of sorrow for the woman in front of her.

"S'ok mummy were ome."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've decided that the story will be held more in the present instead of back in the 1990s.

* * *

><p>Thirteen years have passed in the Granger home. Ten years since Harry and Hermione were told that they were adopted. Three years since they entered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Two years since Hermione's accident and Harry's involvement with the chamber of secrets and just this past year they had each found their godfathers, Sirius Black the convict and Serverus Snape the once hated professor. Life was certainly exciting and it didn't stop yet.<p>

This summer the Grangers decided that they would be spending the break at their home in France visiting a friend of the family coming back a month before returning to Hogwarts. It was a welcome change for the teens, to be away from the dangers of magic for a short period of time. The Weasleys had also sent home an invitation to stay with them during the last week of the summer, which they had already sent a yes to. Apparently Mr. Weasly had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and Harry was thrilled Hermione on the other hand was much rather looking forward to seeing the Weasleys themselves.

* * *

><p>Waking up Hermione felt the heat of the sunlight that poured over the bed. The twittering of birds over the crashing of waves could be heard from outside. Turning on her side she looked upon the nightstand to check the time. The hour hand was resting on the ten while the minute hand had just landed on seven. Against the side of the clock Harry apparently left her a note. Grabbing the small piece of paper and envelope her eyes scanned her brother's sloppy handwriting. He had decided to go off with their parents earlier leaving her with some money. They would be back later that evening. Deciding to go explore the town she threw off her sheets and slipped into a pair of clothes he picked out the day before. Tying her hair back into a ponytail and shoving everything she would need into her pockets she flew down the stairs and out of the door.<p>

That was around an hour ago and all she had managed to do was get lost in the streets. Underestimating the size of the town was a huge mistake. A slight headache started to pound in her head as she felt her temperature start to rise. She didn't feel dehydrated but with each step it seemed like her vision got blurrier or was it that the sun got brighter? Hermione didn't know which one it was. The world felt like it was spinning, sending her spiraling down towards the ground in a heap. Hermione closed her eyes preparing for the impact of the ground. It never came, instead she felt a pair of slender arms catch her from falling. The scent of old books and coffee surrounded her, lulling her into a sense of security and comfort.

"Merde!" was the last thing she heard before darkness took over her.

* * *

><p>Turning on her side Hermione felt the soft unfamiliar sheets shift under her. Opening her eyes she noticed that one, she was in a house that did not belong to her. Two, said owner of the house must have brought her here when she passed out and three, said owner had also changed her out of her jeans and shirt into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her face was set aflame with the thought of the last point not at all comfortable with another person seeing her body. Sitting up she looked around the room and noticed a blond woman passed out on the couch across of her. Slipping out of the bed she walked over to the stranger.<p>

Long perfectly straight strands of silvery blond hair flowed over her black sweater almost reaching the leg of her jeans. The woman's rosy cheeks and luscious lips contrasted against her pale complexion as well as the pair of thin framed glasses that she wore. An oddly intoxicating scent of old books and coffee drew Hermione to lean closer to the woman. Face hovering right above the other woman's neck she barely heard the near silent whimpering of the other woman. Without thinking Hermione started to stroke the side of her face in an attempt to comfort the woman. Suddenly her eyes snapped open revealing the deep blue pools that were hidden. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look away from her even though she knew it would be wiser to; it was as if she were in a trance. The woman looked at her with confusion and an emotion she couldn't quite point out.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Hermione asked awkwardly with slight hesitation as she pulled herself away from the other. Kneeling next to the armrest of the couch she awaited an answer.

"I am fine, merci. Zough I should be asking vou zat." She replied smiling graciously at Hermione, amusement flickering in her eyes.

"So you can speak English! Thank God, I'm afraid I don't know much French yet." Hermione exclaimed in relief. The blond chuckled at the other girl's relief finding it surprisingly adorable.

"I know some English I mus admit, Fleur Delacour at vour service. May I know vour name ma belle?" Fleur admitted pulling herself off the couch and onto her feet. Hermione blushed and stepped away from the girl as she stood up. Her heart wouldn't stop it's rapid beating that assisted the butterflies in her stomach to flutter around. Hermione blushed not used to having an attraction to another person let alone a woman who she had only met minutes before.

"Hermione Granger, thank you for saving me earlier Fleur. I don't know how to repay you for that." she answered back.

"Eet was my plezure to 'elp, vou don't owe me a zing, but I suppose eef vou are villing to spend vour vacation with me I wouzn't disagree. I get bored by myself." Fleur replied slyly with slight hesitation not knowing how Hermione would react to her suggestion. Hermione just smiled brightly at her before remembering what she had planned to do earlier that day.

"That would be lovely but would you happen to know where I could find some English literature in this town, a library or bookstore perhaps?"

"I am afraid zat vou vill not vind any in zis town but I have a vew of my own iv vou would like?" Fleur contemplated. She knew that over the years she had added a few books filled with English to her shelves.

"You have books in English?" Hermione was impressed by the knowledge her new friend knew.

"Oui, I've had to learn ze language vor school once. I vound vour stories quite interesting." The blond walked towards the wall length bookshelf and pointed out a few shelves full of English titles. Hermione let her eyes follow Fleur as she flittered around the large bedroom. Looking out the window she noticed the sun lowering itself beneath the horizon.

"Oh dear it's late! I have to go home Fleur, my parents are probably freaking out by now!" Hermione snapped to her feet taking out her phone hurriedly flipping it open dialing Harry's number.

"Stay with me." Fleur begged grabbing onto the brunette's free hand looking to her with pleading eyes stopping her from pressing call. The attraction the two shared was no secret. Pulling Hermione to eye level she filled kissed her with all the passion she had. Hermione felt tingles flow through her being igniting her with a comforting warmth. Making her forget everything but the woman embracing her.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas - What's wrong?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'm a bit preoccupied but in a few weeks I start break so hopefully I can update faster.

I always found these easy to understand, if not then I apologize for the inconvenience but I don't know French so the types of situations will be shown as:

English **French **_Thoughts **Text**_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was the perfect example of what many parents wished their children were like; polite, intelligent, rule following. So no one would suspect her of sneaking out of the house late in the night to meet up with her foreign lover who she had barely known for a week right?<p>

Days passed since the day she had met Fleur and there wasn't one moment that she didn't think about the blond or the events that happened that night. After the kiss ended Fleur had surprisingly asked her to be her girlfriend and Hermione had said yes right after. The intensity and honesty of Fleur's love that had shone in her eyes gave no doubt to her intentions. Fleur made her feel safe and wanted in her arms. The Frenchwoman was everything she wanted and more. She was her dirty little secret and Hermione would do anything in the world for her.

Moving quietly through the streets the forest line was soon in her sight. Walking a few yards in Hermione found a faint glow to her right. Investigating the source she found a small lantern lit at the base of the tree and ahead of it was a trail of similar lights leading her deeper into the forest. A smile bloomed across Hermione's face as she tugged the light blue scarf closer to herself and listened to the crunching of leaves under her feet as she continued to walk further into the forest following the lights. Soon after what seemed like ten minutes had passed she found herself at the edge of a clearing filled with daffodils. In the middle of the clearing was a figure in white lying on towering slate of stone. Walking through the daffodils she found Fleur curled asleep in her white nightgown the blanket tossed to the edge. Climbing onto the rock Hermione dragged the blanket with her as she curled up next to the sleeping Frenchwoman, her shoes placed neatly by Fleur's.

"Have you been waiting long?" Hermione whispered as she felt Fleur start to wake. Fleur looked at her with her glimmering blue eyes shining past the slight fog on her glasses.

"Vou know I would wait an eternity for vou." The blond replied wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist dragging her closer. Hermione felt herself relax in the security of her lover's presence. It was nothing like the safety her family or Hogwarts had offered her before, this was more personal to her.

"I want to stay like this with you forever." She mumbled into the crook of Fleur's neck. Fleur looked down lovingly at Hermione, twirling a strand of the brunette's hair.

"Will vou wait for me 'Ermione Jean Granger until we see each other again? Will vou be mine for eternity?" Fleur asked untangling her hand from Hermione's hair and placing it on her cheek stroking lightly.

"Yes I promise you my forever Ms. Fleur Isabelle Delacour." Hermione swore dramatically, though her words were serious and filled with happiness. She pulled away slightly to look at the older teen on an eye level with a mischievous grin.

"Zen don't leave me when morning comes." Fleur demanded childishly with a pout, from behind the frames of her glasses her eyes stared into Hermione's. Cold toes tracing light patterns across Hermione's leg.

"We both know that I have to Fleur, my flight leaves first thing in the morning. I'll convince my parents to let me travel back every chance I get away from school. They wouldn't mind, there's a lot to learn in France." Hermione insinuated trying to lighten their last night together. Fleur chuckled as she pulled Hermione's hand to her lips while her other hand reached for something in her pocket. She pulled out a silver band and slipped it onto Hermione's ring finger, ignoring the shock and confusion on her face.

"I want ze whole world to know that vou are mine." Fleur stated nonchalantly shivering as a small breeze fluttered around them.

"Being a little possessive aren't you?" Hermione giggled holding Fleur closer to her.

"Non, just protective." The Frenchwoman shot back as she lowered herself deeper into the blanket. Hermione blushed as Fleur smiled cheekily while biting at her collar.

"I'll never take it off." Hermione promised as she kissed Fleur on the lips. For the rest of the night they laid there staring at the stars hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon and Hermione barely made it back to the house before her parents were up. Creeping through the window of her room, she let out a sigh of relief. The house was still silent.<p>

"I do hope you know you're not off the hook yet, 'mione." Harry laughed as he saw his sister jump.

"Bloody hell Harry! Where did you come from?" Hermione gasped as she settled herself down across from him on the bed.

"Where did I come from? What have you been up to? Mum and dad would have gone mad if they found out you snuck out of the house and didn't come back till morning! Surely you haven't met someone who caught your fancy and not told me have you?" he asked suggestively waggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione slapped his shoulder with a blush burning bright on her face not realizing until it was too late that it was the hand Fleur had slipped the ring on. Both of their eyes widened as they looked upon the ring.

"I would explain now Hermione." Harry said seriously grabbing onto her arm lightly. It wasn't like his sister to rush into things, especially relationships seeing that she's never so much as looked at anyone with particular interest before. The thought of some bloody Frenchman taking advantage of his older sister made his blood boil. Hermione smiled softly seeing the look of murder on Harry's face. Patting his hands gently she tried to settle him down.

"Well as you can see I've met someone, and Merlin Harry I can hardly remember how a life without her felt! She saved me that day when I went out and got lost, I fainted and she picked me up and carried me to her home where she took the time to make sure that I was okay. I-I know that there's no logic behind any of this but my heart won't listen to me when I'm around her." Hermione poured her heart out. Harry wrapped his arms around her and cooed slightly. He had figured she would be more into girls if she ever grew an interest and Hermione had figured he wouldn't judge her for being gay.

"I can't say I'm not suspicious of this relationship of your's but I do support you and every decision you make and so will mum and dad. Come on now I hear mum and dad waking up, I think telling them now would be a better idea then telling them later. We still have a few hours since our plane leaves at ten. I can't wait to get back to England. France is okay and all but I want to get back to spend time with my girlfriend before school starts." Harry stated with twinkling eyes as he got off the bed and started to walk to the door.

"Oh and Hermione? I expect to meet this wife of yours before we leave. I must meet the woman who captured my nerd of a sister's heart." He laughed as Hermione just threw the closest pillow at him before he fled through the door. Hermione glared at the spot where her brother once was before falling back onto the bed and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"You'll meet her one day Harry and you and mum and dad will absolutely love her, I'm sure of it." Hermione whispered to herself as she flipped open her phone and stared at the picture she took of her and Fleur in the meadow that morning. Her fingers unconsciously started to text a message to Fleur and it wasn't until she read it did the emptiness of the room finally hit her. _**I miss you already.** _Message sent. Sighing she pulled herself away from her bed and walked towards the door and for once in her life she wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated and I really have no excuse. I don't plan on updating for a while because I will be editing Secrets in hopes that I can try to make the chapters longer and maybe more entertaining. Once I finish editing at least the first five I'll re-post the chapters and hopefully from there I can update on a schedule. I'm estimating that late summer, early fall the first chapters will be out again. Once again I'm really sorry I'm a pro procrastinator.


End file.
